


Toys

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance [1]
Category: Star Trek Mirror-verse, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Mirror-verse - Freeform, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mirror-verse take on how James Kirk and Leonard McCoy ended up at the Starfleet Academy and their time there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

If there was one thing Rajinder Puri had learned from over eleven years with Christopher Pike, it was how to read the man's moods. Not that it took an expert to know that items being thrown into the wall immediately after entering their home signified a bad mood.

Putting away the PADD he'd been reading, Puri immediately dropped some ice into a tall glass, then half-filled it with their best malt whiskey before moving to greet Pike.

"So - what idiot thing did the Admiralty do today, Chris?"

Pike took the offered glass and tilted it back for a long drink before speaking.

"Recruiting. Those idiots want me to go around and find them new recruits for the Academy."

"What's with that? The press gangs aren't meeting their quotas?"

Moving over to a chair, Pike sat down heavily.

"Oh, they're meeting their quotas, but those idiots aren't bringing in anyone fit for anything but basic Security and grunt work."

"Ah, so they want a few recruits that can actually read?"

The next drink Pike took drained the glass. Puri moved behind his chair and began massaging the Captain's tense shoulders. After a few moments, Pike sagged slightly and leaned back into the hands.

"You are way too good at that, Raj."

"You give me way too much practice at it. Chris? Is it really such a bad thing? The ones going into Academy next term are going to be the ones you have to pick from to man the Enterprise."

"I suppose you have a point, Raj . . . too good of a point actually."

Reaching back, Pike captured Puri's wrists.

"You set me up, didn't you?"

The soft sigh answered that question.

"Chris, you've been doing nothing but mope and pace since they put you on desk duty until the Enterprise is ready to go. Won't this be better than being a desk jockey?"

Sighing himself, Pike released Puri's wrists.

"Fine. You're right. As usual. But you usually have more of an ulterior motive than just getting me out of your hair."

The chuckle had Pike turning his head to look directly at Puri.

"Who says I didn't have an ulterior motive? There's a toy I want you to get for me."

An amused look formed and Puri knew he had fully broken Pike out of his bad mood.

"A toy? You haven't asked me for a toy in ages. Who is it?"

Puri moved over and picked his abandoned PADD back up.

"You know how you keep checking up on George Kirk's kid? Well, I had a student attend one of my guest lectures years ago that caught my eye and I've kept track of him over the years."

Offering the PADD to Pike, Puri moved back behind the chair and began massaging Pike's shoulders again.

"Leonard McCoy. Currently in jail?"

"And how many brushes with the law has the Kirk boy had? Read the court transcripts and take careful note of the names."

"I'm seeing a lot of the same last name. Occasionally hyphenated with another name, but still, a lot. Including the judge."

"All related to the now ex-wife of McCoy. The charges against him are bogus, Chris."

"How can you be that positive? You haven't seen him in, what? Over five years?"

"I know they're bogus because Leonard McCoy is a genius. He was inventing new surgical procedures before he even finished his internship. He also has patents on improvements to current medical gear and some new designs all his own that are showing promise. Believe me when I say that if he wanted his ex-wife dead, not only would she be dead, but I doubt that they'd have found an identifiable body. If you don't believe me, go over to the notes I've made about the former Mrs. McCoy."

"Lost several lovers, has she?"

"Seven altogether. Three that were actually found. Coroner wasn't able to pinpoint a cause of death on any of them, but the deaths were unpleasant in the extreme."

"McCoy's work?"

"I have no doubt. Poisons were a specialty of his. Pretty sure his ex getting nervous or frustrated about being able to keep a lover is what caused her to make the false charges. He'll be convicted because her family literally owns that county. But as an official recruiter? You have the legal right to pull any prisoner you want for the Fleet - no explanations needed and nothing that bunch can do to prevent it."

"And you want him?"

A soft laugh came from Puri at the slight jealous tone.

"Not in that way, Chris - you know I value maturity. I want him as a researcher. Get him for me as one of my staff and I can guarantee you a Sickbay second to none."

Reaching back again, Pike laid his hand over Puri's.

"Fine. I'll go to Georgia and get you your toy. Then I think I'll swing by Iowa and pick up one for myself."


End file.
